This invention relates to a masking agent for the deposition of a material and to a method of deposition using this masking agent.
Photoresists are photosensitive materials having physio-chemical properties which change depending on whether or not they are exposed to light. They serve, especially, to protect substrates on which coating materials are to be deposited. They enable, by photo-chemical methods (destruction of the photoresists by exposure to light and by chemical means), the partial and selective protection of a substrate according to a desired pattern of the layer of the material to be deposited thereon, with a resolution which is higher than that achieved with other protective methods.
However, some techniques for the application of the coating layers, for instance application in the vapor phase, require the use of relatively high temperatures, higher than 300.degree. C., which produce the destruction of the photoresists. Thus, the low resistance of the photoresists to such high temperatures constitutes a limitation of their use.